


На берегу

by Dit_Pater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater
Summary: Чужие эмоции похожи на море
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	На берегу

**Author's Note:**

> Февраль 2016  
> Был подарком на ДР

Куроо нравится наблюдать.  
Чужие эмоции похоже на море. В его водах можно купаться, можно смотреть на неторопливые волны или просто сидеть на берегу и думать.  
С Цукишимой это не работает.  
У него совсем другое море. Такое бывает зимой, когда у берега оно сковано льдом, а стоит пройти дальше – и каждый неверный шаг может стать последним. Будешь тонуть в обжигающе холодной воде и резать руки в кровь об острую кромку льда. Куроо пытается рассмотреть горизонт, но не может. Темная гладь моря сливается с потемневшим небом.  
Куроо усмехается и думает, что непогода не может длиться вечно. Он лишь одевается теплее и снова идет на берег.  
Иногда он бывает слишком упрям, чтобы отказаться даже от самой безумной затеи.  
Цукишиме не повезло. Так наверняка думает сам Цукишима, но Куроо кажется все наоборот…  
Угораздило же.  
Словно в отместку он с любопытством поддевает его при всяком удобном случае. Беззлобно. Просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Каждый раз, когда Цукишима в ответ награждает его скептическим взглядом,губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. Когда Куроо видит его эмоции, то не может себя контролировать. Сразу хочется увидеть больше. Это похоже на главный приз в бесконечном соревновании.  
Куроо знает, что дает ему импульс. Минус меняется на плюс. И Цукишима, ненадолго забывшись, выбирается из своей скорлупы. Это того стоит. Куроо действительно нравится смотреть.  
Он слышит шум моря где-то глубоко подо льдом. Там оно живет своей жизнью, но когда-нибудь лед треснет, а море оживет.  
И в этот день он обязательно будет на берегу.


End file.
